


The Rainbow Connection

by Piplup212



Series: Karaoke Snufmin [2]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: First Kiss, Happy pride everyone!, M/M, and he makes rainbows, he has nature powers, snufkin is a druid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piplup212/pseuds/Piplup212
Summary: Why are there so many songs about rainbowsAnd what's on the other side?Rainbows are visions, but only illusionsAnd rainbows have nothing to hide.So we've been told and some choose to believe it,I know they're wrong, wait and see.Someday we'll find it,The rainbow connection,The lovers, the dreamers,And me





	The Rainbow Connection

Snufkin has always had this sort of… hold over nature. The birds would chirp into his ear, giving him the spreading gossip and secrets of the area. Plants would flourish around him, vines would reach to hold his ankles, things just had more _life_ to them. He’d bring spring energy with him wherever he went.

Things around this whole situation changed this spring.

As usual, he pulled in the spring behind him, melting the snow ahead of him with pure energy. He brought the valley into spring and waited on the bridge for Moomin, sitting on the railing and playing his harmonica all the while to bring the birds to sing to the valley’s residents.

When he sees the highest window to Moominhouse swing open and the rope ladder unfurl, Snufkin’s heart warms and his heartbeat slows. He’s relaxed, the sunlight of the valley brightening. Moomin slides down the ladder, not bothering with each of its rungs, and he sprints down the path to the bridge. When he reaches the bridge, Snufkin stops his playing, looking down to the troll. Moomin is bouncing on his feet, holding the railing. Oh, how Snufkin _loved_ when he did that. 

Moomin opens his mouth to begin asking Snufkin of his winter wanderings when he lets out a little gasp. Snufkin follows his eyes and sees there’s a vibrant rainbow in the sky. That’s… interesting. They don’t exchange any words as Snufkin hops off the bridge, taking Moomin’s paw in his own and running into the valley to find a little field to gaze at the rainbow.

 

 

Those rainbows keep coming. They form every time Snufkin sees Moomin running towards him from Moominhouse or whenever he would grab his paw and run off with him towards an adventure. They grow brighter and brighter every time, to the point where Snufkin is actively fighting against himself to keep them from practically growing solid like a glass bridge over the valley.

Moomin and Snufkin are sat out together on their bridge one day watching another rainbow when Moomin decides to hit him with an interesting question.

"Do you know what it is that makes rainbows, Snufkin?"

Content with the fact that he, of course, knows the proper answer, Snufkin decides to entertain his friend. "Well, what do you think?"

Moomin stares up from their spot on the bridge, watching the spectrum of colors from the recent rainstorm dance across the sky. "I asked you first."

Snufkin chuckles, messing with a little tuft of hair poking out of his hat, twisting it around his finger. "Well…" He tugs the tuft, as if pulling on it would draw out his thoughts. "I think they're made out of… Confessions of first loves aaand... wishes made on stars."

Moomin laughs again. "No, they're made out of these itty bitty drops of water, and the water turns the light into a bunch of different colors!"

A small smile grows on Snufkin’s face and he keeps his eyes on the rainbow up above. “I think I like my idea better.” His eyes follow the rainbow across the sky, it comes in a perfect arc over the valley.

Moomin scoots closer to Snufkin, resting his head on the mumrik's shoulder. "I think so, too."

Snufkin feels his heart flutter at the contact, but the beginnings of his thoughts as to its cause are cut off by a gasp from Moomin as the rainbow brightens at the same moment. “Oh, Snufkin, look at that!” Moomin points to the brighter colors, tracing along the red with a finger. “Isn’t it beautiful?”

Snufkin looks to Moomin, fascinated by his curiosity. “Yes, it is.” He turns back to the sky and he takes a deep breath, controlling his thoughts and willing the storm within his mind to slow. The rainbow’s vivid colors begin to fade. Snufkin hears Moomin let out a little whine and immediately the colors return. Moomin looks… confused.

“That was odd, it just started fading then came right back.”

Sweat begins to build on Snufkin’s brow and he wipes it away with his sleeve. “Must’ve been a cloud in the way of the sun.”

Moomin looks around in the sky, his brow furrowing. “There isn’t a cloud in the sky.”

Snufkin looks up, almost panicking, before he collects himself, pulling his thoughts together once again. He doesn’t let his nonchalant look falter. “Sure there is.” 

When Moomin looks back up, there’s a cloud making its way past the sun, clearly having been on track to have gone over the sun just a moment ago. “Huh. I guess there is.”

Snufkin lets out a breath, laughing breathlessly. How did that work? Snufkin looks back to Moomin, realizing that he’s removed his head from his shoulder. Once again, the rainbow fades, this time slower than before to the point where it becomes fuzzy colors rather than distinct. 

Moomin doesn't seem as upset by this, given the fact he stands to watch it fade. He puts his paws on his hips. "Wish we had those more often, they're quite gorgeous."

Snufkin stands up, dusting off his cloak. “You’re right on that. Maybe there will be more of them, it's the rainy season right now. We’ve already had quite a few this season.” He stuffs his paws in his pockets. “I’m going to head out to find some small berries to add to dinner, you can join if you’d like.”

Moomin nods enthusiastically and Snufkin turns on his heel, strolling off of the bridge towards the treeline. He once again buries down the storm clouds in his head and the beginnings of a red band fade out of the valley.

 

 

“Sniff told me that there are pots of gold at the ends of rainbows.” 

Snufkin chuckles from his seat on the railing of Moominhouse’s porch. “Nonsense. As you said, it’s just an image made by water droplets, how could there be an end to it?” He swings his feet over the railing, his rather thin frame hardly enough to break it.

Moomin shrugs, working on a flower crown from a chair near Snufkin on the porch. Snufkin looks over and sees that Moomin’s tongue is stuck out the slightest bit as he focuses. His heart, which at this point seemed more relaxed and slow around his friend, begins to thump-thump-thump in his chest. He feels some kind of warmth come over him and he looks away, staring back at the sky. Curses. Another rainbow.

Before he has the chance to force it away, Moomin sees it and stands from his chair, running off the porch. “Oh, wow…”

Snufkin kicks himself internally, hopping down from the porch onto the grass and joining Moomin. “Another, hmm?”

Moomin trails his eyes down the rainbow, pointing to where it seems it would end. “There. It’d be right there!”

Snufkin shrugs and begins walking in the direction Moomin pointed. “Well then, let’s get to it. It won’t be there forever, now will it?” He glances back, giving Moomin a mischievous smile. The troll gives him a big smile and runs up to him, grabbing his paw to lead him in the right direction. 

The rainbow grows brighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short but its a fun intro to this idea for me, my life has felt incomplete after edelweiss ended and now I need some other gay stuff to work on!
> 
> Happy Pride month, everyone! <3 - A tiny lesbian


End file.
